Who Was?
Who Was? is a biography illustrated book series by many authors. It's purpose to write books about famous people. Goal The series has more than 50 books in the series. ''Who Was?'' series This series writes about famous people. A spin-off, What Was, premiered. The front cover of each book shows a bobble-head famous person. Note: These books are not in order, so the number they are is not their real number at all. Some of the books in this list are announced and will be upcoming. Note #2: The series has been publishing biographies ever since 2002, and has been around for 13 years. #''Who Was Nelson Mandela?'' #''Who Was Milton Hershey?'' #''Who Is Jane Goodall?'' #''Who Was Abraham Lincoln?'' #''Who Was Walt Disney?'' #''Who Was Jackie Robinson?'' #''Who Was Dr. Seuss?'' #''Who Was Steve Jobs?'' #''Who Was George Washington?'' #''Who Was Martin Luther King, Jr.?'' #''Who Was Babe Ruth?'' #''Who Was Anne Frank?'' #''Who Was Alexander Graham Bell?'' #''Who Was Davy Crockett?'' #''Who Was Ernest Shackleton?'' #''Who Was Laura Ingalls Wilder?'' #''Who Is Neil Armstrong?'' #''Who Was Abigail Adams?'' #''Who Was King Tut?'' #''Who Was Louie Braille?'' #''Who Was Paul Revere?'' #''Who Was Harry Houdini?'' #''Who Was Albert Einstein?'' #''Who Was Frida Kahlo?'' #''Who Was Jim Henson?'' #''Who Was Amelia Earhart?'' #''Who Was Helen Keller?'' #''Who Was Queen Elizabeth?'' #''Who Was Christopher Columbus?'' #''Who Was Roald Dahl?'' #''Who Was Marco Polo?'' #''Who Was Ben Franklin?'' #''Who Was Elvis Presley?'' #''Who Is J.K. Rowling?'' #''Who Was Sally Ride?'' #''Who Was Eleanor Roosevelt?'' #''Who Is Steven Spielberg?'' #''Who Was Maurice Sendak?'' #''Who Was Theodore Roosevelt?'' #''Who Was Pablo Picasso?'' #''Who Is Barack Obama?'' #''Who Was Sacagawea?'' #''Who Was Robert E. Lee?'' #''Who Is Michelle Obama?'' #''Who Is Bill Gates?'' #''Who Was Clara Barton?'' #''Who Was Rosa Parks?'' #''Who Was Ronald Reagan?'' #''Who Was Ulysses S. Grant?'' #''Who Was Harriet Tubman?'' #''Who Was Bruce Lee?'' #''Who Was Leonardo da Vinci?'' #''Who Was Marie Curie?'' #''Who Was Franklin Roosevelt?'' #''Who Was Louis Armstrong?'' #''Who Was Thomas Jefferson?'' #''Who Was Annie Oakley?'' #''Who Is Dolly Parton?'' #''Who Is George Lucas?'' #''Who Was John F. Kennedy?'' #''Who Was Queen Victoria?'' #''Who Was Daniel Boone?'' #''Who Was Thomas Alva Edison?'' #''Who Was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?'' #''Who Was Johnny Appleseed?'' #''Who Was William Shakespeare?'' #''Who Was Ferdinand Magellan?'' #''Who Was Claude Monet?'' #''Who Was Charles Darwin?'' #''Who Was Mark Twain?'' #''Who Were The Beatles?'' #''Who Is Bob Dylan?'' #''Who Were The Wright Brothers?'' #''Who Is Muhammad Ali?'' #''Who Is Maria Tallchief?'' #''Who Was Henry Ford?'' #''Who Was Roberto Clemente?'' #''Who Was Rachel Carson?'' #''Who Is Stan Lee?'' #''Who Was Alfred Hitchcock?'' #''Who Was Charles Dickens?'' #''Who Was Isaac Newton?'' #''Who Was Gandhi?'' #''Who Was Genghis Khan?'' #''Who Was Sitting Bull?'' #''Who Was Susan B. Anthony?'' #''Who Was Frederick Douglass?'' #''Who Was Julius Caesar?'' #''Who Is Gloria Steinem?'' #''Who Was Betsy Ross?'' #''Who Was Andy Warhol?'' #''Who Was Galileo?'' #''Who Was Jesus?'' #''Who Is Wayne Gretzky?'' #''Who Was Robert Ripley?'' #''Who Was Mother Theresa?'' #''Who Was Jacques Cousteau?'' #''Who Was Woodrow Wilson?'' #''Who Was Harriet Beecher Stowe?'' #''Who Was Steve Irwin?'' - Really the 100th book of the series! #''Who Was J.R.R. Tolkien?'' #''Who Was Winston Churchill?'' #''Who Was Jesse Owens?'' #''Who Was Edgar Allan Poe?'' #''Who Is Richard Branson?'' #''Who Were The Brothers Grimm?'' #''Who Is Derek Jeter?'' #''Who Is Jeff Kinney?'' #''Who Is Malala Yousafzai?'' ''What Was?'' series Another series, a spin-off of Who Was?, called What Was? published its 1st book back in February 2013. Unlike the other series, the series writes about important events in history. The front cover is still with bobble-head people. Note: These books are neither in order. #''What Was the Underground Railroad?'' #''What Was Ellis Island?'' #''What Is the Statue of Liberty?'' #''What Was Pompeii?'' #''What Was the Alamo?'' #''What Was the First Thanksgiving?'' #''What Was the Gold Rush?'' #''What Was Pearl Harbor?'' #''What Was the Boston Tea Party?'' #''What Was the Battle of Gettysburg?'' #''What Was the March on Washington?'' #''What Was the Lewis and Clark Expedition?'' #''What Is the Panama Canal?'' #''What Was the Hindenburg?'' #''What Was D-Day?'' #''What Was Hurricane Katrina?'' #''What Was The World Series?'' Rumors These are books that could be release in both Who Was? and What Was?. #''Who Was Cleopatra?'' #''Who Was Cesar Chavez?'' #''Who Was Mother Teresa?'' - Actually announced to be made into a book. #''What Was the Titanic?'' #''What Was World War?'' More will be announced.